The Signs of the Mobs
by metellica01
Summary: Havr you ever wondered that in the minecraft wotld. that what you were born under? Well you have no worries. this is the astrological minecraft horoscope. In this category you will find you mob birth sign have fun and read away. :)
1. The Signs of the Mobs PT I

The Signs of the Mobs..

there is a matter fact that the mobs in minecraft have a birth signs in horoscope history. when minecraft was created these creatures or mobs as you call them are born under the stars as it were in the real life world. i'm no expert at these mobs but it does make sense towards our personality...now...what i'm going to tell you are the tales under the mobs and what sign of mob you are born under. after that. i will tell you the stories on each mob...well...and the mob talker girls and the guys themselves really. feel free to comment on what birth mob you are if you like.

oh...and if you are wondering. no...these isn't a sequel or prequel to the series you read. it's more like a spinoff...and you might think i'm crazy but i will make each chapter more than 5 thousand words...i know you might be thinking "why are the chapters so damn long?"...well...what i'm really trying to do is to make a full story on a chapter based on each mob. yes it could be a love story, or a action packed thriller, or a dark scary tale...but you never know. if you have questions feel free to ask.

now there are 12 mobs and they are the hostile mobs. i'm not really sure on the peaceful mobs...but who cares right? well...some of you care i think...haha..."gulp"...eh...well...now the here are the mob signs...now i will shut my face up as i write each mob dow-

GET TO THE POINT!

O.o

The Skeleton. January 21st to Feb 18th

You are a skeleton. you are cunning and your arrows never miss the target. you sometimes ride a spider to catch your targets faster. also... you hat the the skeletonitself is foward thinking, communicative, people oriented, stubborn, generous and dedicated on itself...well...being dedicated to shoot there arrows. they also hate dogs

The Upsides: the skeletons are among the friendliest to the other mobs making friends almost everywhere. Skeletons are often chosen among family for there special kind because of there natural ability as undead bonny figures. they are somewhat highly intelligent and very energetic...as if they are awake all the time due to being a skeleton...they also help one another due to there skills as skeletons. they often crave alone time to reflect and think about the meditation of being dead. it is recommended to keep these being alone most of the time. while at the same time feeling to connect with something greater than themselves.

The Downsides: if the skeleton does not have alone time and time to much desired relection. they become emotionless, and even are prone to depressive interludes. the can become highly resentful if the believe that thier voice or crackling sounds are not being truly heard or valued. as if they do this anyways... Because they do self-relfect, the skeleton can become quite eccentric upon the hobbies and activities they pursue and enjoy. and they also become quite annoyed if encountered with a dog.

The Creeper. Feb 19th to March 20th

If you are born between these dates. You are the infamous creeper. you are the mobs that makes the greatest monuments in all of minecraft in which explodes when encountered in person. you are the horror of steve. the Sunlight is no danger towards the creeper and the lighting is your best element. however...the creeper itself is very kind, likeable, energetic, passionate and sensitive. the creeper is a great symbol given to this sign. primarily because creepers live in a secretive and mysterious place. creepers tend to be daydreamers often dreaming up brilliant ideas in which they are unable to facilitate themselves. they are happy even though there face shows quite sad. they are deeply caring about others and don't like to see people become unhappy. and they don't like cats for some reason.

The Upsides: Creepers are empathetic beings often feeling badly for someone whose life is not going well. they feel the need to reach out to those who are less fortunate and will often find themelves involved in the drama they hadn't intended to be. they are kind, caring beings who feel everything deeply. even though you may not know it. on the outsidel they can be creative...well...even though they are living explosives... and they can also be imaginative when they believe that they support to those that make leaps...well...by support i mean..you know...boom.

The Downsides: Because they feel everything so intensely. the creeper can often be a big worry...they have a cusrse where they can actually explode like a bomb if they have negative feelings such as hate, depression, fear...and others. they will worry that they are not worrying. this tendency to worry also leads to indecision on their part, fearing that if they make a decision that others disagree. with that they will upset someone. Creepers don't like to hurt others feelings and as such become conflicted when they do make a decision. it is recommended that you don't want to disturb this mob in anyway. or the outcome will be a big explosive problem. also...when they encounter a cat they will run away in fear. but they don't explode. so if you fear creepers then the cat is your best friend.

The Spider. March 21th to April 20th

you are fast and your jumps can reach your enemie easily. they can climb walls so you can pursue your enemie anywhere. the Sunlight returns you to a peaceful mob unless interfeared or threatened. the spider is courageous, energetic, willful, commanding, leading, and often leads when following would be the best course of action. your best friend is the skeleton. the two mobs are a great compatibility for combat and friendship. the symbol of this sgn is that the spider is a good reason. the spider is full of life and posses high energy. which makes this sign is always looking for a challenge. the simple typical spider is full of vitality. curiousity and has a sense of humour. they often excel at anything where a bit of competition is involved. whether this is of a cognitive nature or physical. the spider feels most alive when they are in control. they are often impatient and abrupt with those who they feel are not their equals and are in a leadership position. most spiders do not like being told what to do if the person in change is less talented than they are.

The Upsides: Highly energitic, and has no problem working outside during long hours on a single project...in which the single project is attempting to scare someone...but what can you expect from a spider? they often take the iniative experiance during new breakthroughs and discoveries. Spiders are thorough, painstaking, and have a knack for precise records and...others...they live hard, love hard, and play hard...beware this mob...

The Downsides: The spiders have tunnel vision when working on a project which can make them selfish. they can become impatient with those who are not similar to themselves. temperamentally and intellectually... the dedication to there doings can become stubbornness, possessiveness, and can lead to a withdrawn...and creepy crawly problem with a sulen attitude. many spider do not feel acknowleged doe their accomplishments become sarcastic and quite rude...

The Slime. April 21th to May 21st

if you are born in between these dates. you are the slime. yes...those green jelly like goo beings that live underground. the slime is rare but is one of the greatest use to players. but yet very weak unless 3 times big. also the slime itself...the slime is pleasure seeking, loves control, dependable, grounded, provokes slowly, and highly sensual in nature. although slimes are not much as a mob. but it is meant to be peaceful and is often to deliberate in their actions, relaxed, and enjoys all of the sensual pleasure that abound in this dimension. even though they are willing to work hard to obtain it. they are slow to once disturbed it can be violent...the slime takes a long time to fuly commit a relationship but once they do they are in for a long haul...mainly beacause they live underground.

The Upsides: The slime always finish what they start. even if they die it will finish when it respawns. they are sometimes thinkers and when making decisions usually make the right ones. they can be your partner with a specific mod...which can support, help, and maybe your...well..no need to go there...Slimes are generally adaptable, adjusting easily to new circumstances...especially if there is the reward of luxury, comfort, or sensual reward. this sign loves to spend time and laugh with family...as if it was humans were

The Downsides: slimes can stubborn bullish' about the ideas they've adopted, which can also make them difficult to get along with when attempting to cooperate on a project matter. the slimes need to be the leader and to be held in high esteem. if they are not, they refuse to cooperate, ofen building small ways to sabotage..in almost anyway...

The Silverfish. May 22nd to June 21st

you are the silverfish. the mob that dwells inside a stone where the monster bases are. although the silverfish can be quite dangerous. the silverfish is cerebral, chaty, loves learning and eduacation, charming and adventurous. even though they are one of the smallest mobs in the silverfish are the same shape, looks, personality. and others. silverfish are never happier than when they are sharing with someones thought and ideas with someone else. silverfish are quite curious...but curiousity is the key of this mob. the silverfish are peoples person. so if they were at a party they would be a great mob to be with.

The Upsides: Silverfish are great conversationalist, and are charming mobs, and interesting to speak with. Silverfish know a little bit about a lot of things. they have a great sense of humour and are generraly optimistic mobs. Silverfish often make their own fun. despising boredom.

The Downsides: Silverfish like to be the center of attention; always...when they percieve the situation to not be in favor...they leave it...this can include relationships, friendhips. and others you should worry a bit. because of this need to be seen as important, Silverfish will sometimes strech the truth. when they are focused only on theselves they can be largly unsympathetic and rude...which is the reason why the silverfish always have a pissy mod. and sometimes. female silverfish change partners often due to boredom.

Zombie Pigman. June 22nd to July 22nd

between these dates. you are the zombie pigman...yes those terrifying abominations in there home called the Nether. but they are guardians of there homeland. anyone who simply threatens a single pigman. then the family of pigman will attack defending there own. they may be scary mobs. but on the inside they are emotional, group oriented, seeks security, and a family mob. the pigman symbolizes this sign for a good reason. just as a single pigman carries there own sword on there back, so too, is a simple zombie pigman is all about home and family and is very dedicated and loyal to friends and family. zombie pigman often moves quite slow instead of fast. and so will the person of this sign. often. if it will avoid a fight, or achieve the goal, then moving in an alternative direction. they tend to grasp and hold tighly those things that make them happy, and never let go. they are brave, courageous, protective, all the pigman describes the best traits of al this. shy, reserved, brooding, and moody. do not serve the pigman well. but may surface if their needs are not being met.

The Upsides: Zombie Pigman have a deep, mysterious side to them so that they can also be gentle and nurturing. they have an offbeat sense of humour, often finding something humorous that oters don't. they are extremly good listeners and have a heat for the problems to others. in fact, many graviate this sign because they intuintevly know that they will understand. when you become friends with them they can be truly your frend and will not consider using someone to their own benefit. Pigman tend to be dependable and reliable. they will tel you anything you want to know about them without blinking an eye as they are drawn and sworn to honesty in others as well to themselves.

The Downsides: This sign can be quite moody, clingy, and often incredibly insecre if they feel that that they are about to lose the friendship or love of someone close to them. if the situation calls for it. they will lie if they have to. but often this dishonesty stems from a deep insecurity about being alone. sometimes...they can be hostile if it get too far...so don't get this sign on the badside. or you will be dealing with a zombie pigman with a golden deadly sword.

Blaze. July 23rd to August 22nd

now this sign is what it tells you. you are the hot tempered blaze. ever on fire, you are the keeper of the great nether fortress and you shoot fireballs when you fighting a enemie. but when you don't have troubles, you hover calmly...as for instance the blaze is sometimes generous, organized, protective, and beautiful. the blaze represents a proud, regal, relaxed and in charge. evem when it may seem outwardly that they are not. blaze signs tend to like relaxation, preferably someplace warm and comfortable...well...they are already there...in the nether that is. blazes tend to be natural leaders nd don't often do will in situations where they have to take orders from others. love is king towards a blaze. to love and be loved is a driving motivation for this sign. unlike the more superior. that need to be adored. if not and they are ignored or go unrecognized for some contribution. they will feel hurt...leading towards the hosility of the blaze. since this is a fire type mob sign. blazes are warm, bright being that use that energy around them and warmth to draw people to them.

The Upsides: Blazes tend to be honest and decent mobs, opting to do the right thing regardless of the situation. they love their own organizations so that they can find their "things". Blazes love their material things such as the blaze rod and other thing that the blaze need. and they also love luxury and want those that they love to experiance this wealth as well. blazes are sometimes generally accepting of everyone initially and make decent, lasting relationships.

The Downsides: Blazes have a great sense of self-worth which can cross the line into arrogance. blazes can tend toward extravagance if they are not satisfied with what they have. as if the blazes need more problems...Because they like to be in charge, they can often become smothering to there mates and friends, which in that case you may want to leave them alone. which the blaze also hates. Divorce and loss are devastating to this sign as they are all about community and family.

Ghast. August 23rd to Sept 22nd

you are the ghast if your born under this mob. you are the protector of the nether. thought you do not have a good resistance? wrong. you can kill 1 up to 10 players with only a fireball. you are a hostile mob that will do anything to protect your home. however...ghasts are particular, logical, pratial, sense of duty, and very critical. the ghast are like maidens that are well mannared on the surface, but underneath ther is a flurry or activity they minds are never quiet; always thinking, calculating, assesing. they love making something out of nothing. nurturing and growing small things sometimes...like the nether warts...and other...well..."plants" that grow in the nether. they tend to be extremely detail oriented mobs and particularly like producing something that is not only useful...but beautiful and skillful. so basically they are motherlike figures in the nether. the ghast don't mind being alone as long as they know that they are appreciated and needed. they are sympathetic listeners, and are ready to help out those i need. their nature is often mae them easy to take advantage of...this sign would do well to carefully consider the situation and the task before agreeing to take it on to...

CONTINUE TO PART II IF YOU DIDN'T FIND YOUR SIGN.


	2. The Signs of the Mobs PT II

GO BACK TO PART I IF YOU DIDN'T FIND YOUR MOB.

The Upsides: Ghasts have a heart for their fellow mobs. they are kind, patient and love to smile and laugh. they are not loud 'look at me' signs...even though they are ghasts they are loud anyways...but rather prefer to be the strong, silent type. they are creative thinking mobs and are true family oriented mobs. a male ghast however. once they are commited to relationship they never walk away unless there is betrayal, and even then it isn't writtrn in stone. the female ghast are dedicated mothers of the nethers often parenting the young mobs in the nether.

The Downsides: Ghasts are particularly attentive to health; theirs, yours, everyone's, which can often lead to obsessive behaviors towards healths which sometimes called hypochondria. they can also be jufgemental and critical of those that they feel are not living up to their potential, or are going about a project in a inefficiant way. Ghasts are opinionated and have no problem sharing their opinions, even when they should not...i myself wouldn't mess with this mob.

Enderman. Sept 23rd to October 22nd

your are born under the moon of the enderman. you wish no harm upon anyone but when stared directly through the eyes you become hostile until your enemy is dead. enderman on the inside is balanced, seeks beauty, and has a sense of tend to need balance in their lives like no other sign of the mobs. as if they were tall enough. which makes this mob the symbol of the scales particularly appropriate for this sign. Enderman need to keep a balance between working lives and recreational lives and an eual balance on their emotional and spiritual/physical life. because of this need enderman signs can sometimes seem wishy-washy when asked to make a decision. this is because they must 'weight' all of their options. however, rest assured, that when a enderman makes up their mind the decision is like to be best win/win for all involved. even though they are shy mobs these mobs don't like to see others unhappy. endermans harmony and peace are the key to making the sign happy. the enderman sometimes meditate alone in the night taking a block for a memorable souviner.

The Upsides: Enderman all have a sense of fair play about them and become completely upset that something is unfair or unjust. they love cats as pets so that they would accompany them when they are alone. they are prone to talking for long periods of time about their favorite subject if you become friends with this sign. enderman are often self-sacrificing for good of the team or the family.

the Downsides: Because Enderman take so long to make decisions it can be perceived as laziness, or absent-mindedness. Enderman...because of their sense of justice and fair play. will ofen become argumentative to exclusion of decorum or appropriateness. Enderman do not like to be in charge, but they like to have a say and to be heard. and i wouldn't recommend dealing with this mob in a bad way.

The Cave Spider. October 23rd to Nov 22

A younger form of the regular spider you are the cave spider. you are quite small but have a deadly venom that flows through your veins. they don't like sunlight much so they like to stay indoors of there caves. you can find these mobs in mine shafts and sometimes monster bases. however you and your family member spider have a 50/50 friendship. so the cave spider mob itslef is passionate inside their homes, exacting, loves extremes, combative, and reflective. since the cave spider is a scary mob no one wants to go near. the cave spider is not necessarily aggresive on its own. unless provoked like the regular spider. and in general they would rather be comtemplative. they crave alone time as usual mobs like to do. and would often become extremely annoyed when they don't get it. The cave spider are great secret keepers and feel each emotin more intensely than other mob signs. Cave spiders are not fearful mobs once you get to know these mobs. there just simple smaller versions of the spider. except they are dangerous if threatened..."gulp"

The Upside: Cave Spider exhibit extreme self-control in many areas, and as a result expect that of those around them. they are disciplined, protective and very interested in others. they give themselves but do expect the same in return. Cave Spider males and females both need to be the leaders, and excel at problem solving and situations. in other words the cave spider is small simple home mobs.

The Downsides: Cave Spiders are the vendetta. once the cave spider is crossed, they don't forget it. Female cave spider are worse about this than any others, often going decades without making amends with friends and family arachnids. The cave spiders also tend to be pessimistic. often seeing threats where there aren't any...whichs why they attack when encountered... they will be suspicious, stubborn and paraoid without cause...

The Wither Skeleton. Nov 22nd to Dec 21

those born under this sign. you are the mighty wither skeleton. you are big around those you encounter. you fight those along with the blazes near the nether fortress. although this is a more scarier version of the regular skeleton. the wither skeleton is a special mob that can cause his/her enemies fall quick with a dark effect towards them. but sometimes when they are not threatened. the wither skeleton is happy, absent minded, creative, and very adventurous. this centaurion of all mobs. this is an ancester to the regular skeletons. no one really knows where this mob originated...well...i'm sure some of you know. but this mob likes to attack with a sword instead a bow and arrow. wherever the blade strikes wit will strike again until those fall under the sword. those born under this mob loves travelling, discovering new things, meeting new people, and learning a lot of new things. if the wither skeleton is not on duty they crave the freedom of a long empty road awaiting adventure towards the mysteries and secrets. they sometimes unhappy when they are on a normal routine and can become restless. although these mobs are rare. if you encounter one. you won't be dissapointed when you befriend them. they have a large group of friends around them.

The Upsides: Wither Skeletons are highly intelligent and love to be around intelligent mobs and sometimes humans...they enjoy new things, traveling to new places, and experiancing unique adventures. creativity is the core of who they are and wither skeletons are often creating and recreating their own living situations, work situations, and human situations. wither skeletons are spiritually inclines and are among the types that would travel to the overworld to commune with the monks of the villagers...but this rarely ever happens because the villager monks are now in an unkown status if the exsist or extinct...but they do like books and read...strangely no mob doesn't know how to read except this mob... they eat, pray and love and go to each spot to seek the enlightenment...even though they have no stomach to eat...its better to think that they eat the souls of their victims instead..."gulp"...

The Downsides: Confining a Wither Skeleton and not allowing for simple space to roam will make ths sign rude, and uncooperative, Wither Skeletons often come up with unrealistic, big plans, but lack the ability to follow through with them. this isn't because that they aren't capable, but rather they can become sidetracked chasing another dream of adventure and thought. Wither Skeletons are about the bigger picture and the details often bog them down and bore them. oh...and they resist the sunlight...

The Zombie. Dec 22 to January 20

The first mob ever to exist in minecraft. the zombie is a undead mob that will stop at nothing to kill living human beings. yu are unstoppable as you try to tear down steve's wooden door. zombies sadly have a weakness to the sun therefore thay will burn in the sun. but at night they are restless mobs of the night. other than this. this is the final mob to talk about. the zombie is timeless, driven, calculating, and ambitous. the zombie is the main symbol of nocturnal night and darkness. the zombie can travel from high mountains to underground caves. so they are almost everywhere when it's night. Zombies are the mobs that are goal oriented and despite all odds and veryr dedicated...well...dedicated to the human flesh that is...they will work long hours to et to there goal. with self-disciplined and succesfulness. it is no wonder the zombie is the greatest fear towards humans and villigers...they are serious when it comes to food and they won't tolerate anyone that oppose the zombies. whither they are slow or not. sometimes they make natural leaders when leading a horde of zombies. they try to learn but it takes quite a long time for this because they're undead.

The Upsides: Zombies are the superheroes...well...in their minds they like to think ability to cut through the line and see the bottom line is what makes them a real asset to any friendship or occupation where teamwork is valued. Zombies are familt oriented, but will kepp their distance if the family is perceived to be violent, harmful, or unfulfilling...in which it doesn't matter because they're still dead. but they remember once they were humans...zombies often have a dry sense of humour and sometimes sarcastic wit is only those appreciated by those who find humour everywhere. this sign is not often loud sometimes. but theu are most definitly the muscle and power behind there undead abilty is the very successful machine.

The Downsides: Because they are so dedicated to their goal they can seem dull to others, who don't understand the active internal nature of the zombie...while seeming almost emotionless on the surface, the zombies's mind is always running on everdrive. they can often seem selfish and stingy. keeping information to themselves, or stragetically withholding information for their own gain. often thaey can be the less imaginative of the signs and refuse to face the fact about a situation because it would be a signal that they were wrong abouth something...in which they hate...and most of the mobs don't like the zombies because of their smell of dead stench...

and there you have it...all of the mobs signs that are explained under the stars...for those who don't really understand...think of this as minecraft horoscopes..in whic it bassicall is...lol...there are two other mobs i didn't include why? because these mobs would make sense and both iron golems and snow golems are man made. so there wouldn't be am explaination between these mobs...

and now...about the stories...they will take awhile to make so expect 3 days or so on to expect a chapter or two.

BONUS.

since there are extra space in this page i will make compaitbilities on each mob. like which mob will get along or not...

SKELETON

Best Matches | Worst Matches

Silverfish | Zombie Pigman

Skeleton(pair) | Cave Spider

Blaze Zombie |

CREEPER

Best Matches | Worst Matches

Zombie Pigman | Enderman

Zombie | Silverfish

Cave Spider | Wither Skeleton

Ghast Creeper(pair) |

SPIDER

Best Matches | Worst Matches

Spider(pair) | Zombie

Blaze | Slime

Skeleton | Cave Spider

Silverfish |

Enderman |

Wither Skeleton(for a male spider) |

Best Matches | Worst Matches

Zombie Pigman | Skeleton

Zombie | Silverfish

Cave Spider | Wither Skeleton

Slime(pair) | Enderman

Ghast |

SLIME

Best Matches | Worst Matches

Skeleton | Cave Spider

Enderman | Creeper

Spider | Zombie Pigman

Zombie |

Slime |

ZOMBIE PIGMAN

Best Matches | Worst Matches

Zombie Pigman/Creeper | Skeleton/Wither Skeleton

Slime Silverfish |

Cave Spider Enderman(only if pigman is the women) |

Zombie |

BLAZE

Best Matches | Worst Matches

Spider | Zombie

Silverfish | Others are based on genders.

Skeleton |

GHAST

Best Matches | Worst Matches

Zombie | Enderman

Cave Spider |

Slime |

Ghast(x2 pair) |

Creeper |

ENDERMAN

Best Matches | Worst Matches

Spider | Creeper

Silverfish | Slime

Enderman (pair) | Cave Spider

Spider |

CAVE SPIDER

Best Matches Worst Matches

Cave Spider/Ghast | Silverfish

Zombie | Enderman

Zombie Pigman | Wither Skeleton

| Skeleton

WITHER SKELETON

Best Matches | Worst Matches

Spider | Cave Spider

Skeleton | Zombie

Wither Skeleton (dual) | Zombie Pigman

Enderman |

ZOMBIE

Best Matches | Worst Matches

Ghast | Blaze

Slime | Wither Skeleton

Creeper | Spider

Zombie | Skeleton

Cave Spider | Silverfish

and there you have it. if you actually like this. thanks. i really kind of work hard on this...lol...have fun an read on :)


End file.
